DyBoSin
by FallingForDark
Summary: How could this not be fun to write? This is my first fic, so be nice. Theres nothing about Tamsin and Dyson going over the cliff. Bo was on the death train. Massimo did give Kenzi permanent powers (the same ones as in the show, only permanent). DOES NOT GO WITH THE STORY LINE.
1. Chapter 1

Dy-Bo-Sin:

How could this not be fun to write? This is my first fic, so be nice. There's nothing about Tamsin and Dyson going over the cliff. Bo was on the death train. Massimo did give Kenzi permanent powers (the same ones as in the show, only permanent). DOES NOT GO WITH THE STORY LINE.

Rated M because I will add a XXX chapter for all of our dirty minds if people shoot me reviews to continue writing. Otherwise this will be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: Lost Girl, and all of its awesomeness, is sadly not mine.

**Chapter 1:**

**Bo's POV **

In the late afternoon, Bo sits on the couch in the crack shack throwing knives at a mannequin in the corner. Between each thwump of the expertly thrown knives hitting their mark, there is silence. Kenzi had gone off with Vex to "liberate" eyeliner from the mall. So she has nothing better to do, may as well hone her skills. The days she can't remember on the death train still haunt her mind. Everyone keeps looking at her with pity. So she has stayed at home, training to take down whoever took her or might come to get her back.

Dyson has been sniffing around like the protective puppy that he is. She knows he is just worried about her disappearing again. For them it has been months since Bo was gone. With her memory gone it feels like she was gone for the blink of an eye… Like it was all a bad dream and she woke up to a really fucked up reality. Lauren is gone, she packed up and ran when Taft died. Kenzi and Dyson had a thing. Kenzi has pixie powers. It was all a lot to absorb.

"Ugh!" she groans exasperated. "Why the hell can't I remember anything? This is so frustrating!" Another knife goes flying through the air. Thunk. She sighs "Fuck it" and throws the last knife at the immobile target and decides to go to the Dal. If she can't wrap her mind around all of this sober, she may as well start drinking.

As she walks into the Dal she is surrounded by the usual musky bar scent. She sits down at the bar and waves Trick over. When he stands in front of her he looks concerned. "I'm allowed out every now and then. I'm just as safe here as I am at home." She spots Tamsin and Dyson at a pool table and tilts her head in their direction. "See, two fae cops. I'm definitely safer here. Jack and Coke, on the rocks gramps." He shakes his head and gets her the drink. She watches as Tamsin sinks the eight ball and does a small victory dance. A smile pulls on the corner of her mouth. That's cute, she thinks. As she realizes what she's thinking. She can feel her hunger burn, embarrassed that she is staring at the Valkyrie she turns back to the bar and downs her drink.

After three more drinks she starts to feel the effects of the alcohol. "One more Tricky" After he hands her a drink she walks towards the pool table. She focuses a little more than usual on walking in a straight line, she can feel Tricks gaze on her back. Just before she reaches the pool table she stumbles on her own feet. Dang, so close. Dyson reaches out his hand so that she can steady herself. She feels the heat of his touch and looks into his eyes. He blushes as he looks away, trying to control himself. She can see the want in his eyes. Why didn't he tell me he got his love back? She finds it hard to pull her gaze from him. The alcohol and the atmosphere was making her hunger build.

Tamsin clears her throat. "Uh, love birds. We are in the middle of a game and I would rather not lose my lunch. Come on wolf boy, you're up." He releases his hold on Bo's arm and lines up to take his shot. Tamsin moves over to Bo's side to watch. Bo is so hungry she can't help her eyes trailing up and down the other woman's figure as she moves closer. Tamsin notices Bo's eyes flash their tell tale blue as she saunters over. The Valkyrie sways her hips in languid movements all but torturing the succubus who is now nibbling on her bottom lip. Tamsin just sets her arm on a nearby table and leans on it. As she leans Bo notices that the blonde's shirt is showing just the right amount of cleavage.

Bo wrenches her gaze from the blonde's bust and looks back at Dyson. He is bent over the pool table getting ready to take a shot at the eight ball. He looks up and a deep laugh escapes his throat as the ball rolls to the pocket. He looks more excited than usual at his victory. Tamsin stands up straight and walks behind the succubus, running her hand across Bo's shoulder to try and steal the succubus' attention back. She leans down to Bo's ear, pressing her chest lightly against the brunette's shoulder, and whispers "Would you like another drink succulette?" Bo turns to look back at Dyson who is smiling in their direction, and then back to Tamsin. Looking between the two her eyes burn blue and she says "I would rather go home for dessert".

**Tamsins POV**

Tamsin leans over the pool table aware of Dyson staring at her chest as she does. Why wouldn't he. The only reason she hadn't jumped him already was because he was light and she was dark. Valkyries follow orders, rules, direction. Now that she had broken her deal with the wanderer she felt a little lost. That's why they were at the Dal. Dyson had noticed her low mood and offered to buy drinks for the night. If it weren't for the cool liquid in the bottle in front of her she probably would have driven herself crazy questioning everything. She would much rather drink herself into oblivion. Hell she was cursed now anyways, she had disobeyed an order. The wonderer will eventually come for her, and for Bo. She just needs to be here to protect the succubus a while longer.

She looks up at Dyson and notices he is staring towards the door. She looks around and every man in the bar is looking in the same direction. She knows who it is going to be and every fiber of her being is telling her to look at the succubus but she uses all of her strength to ignore it. She wants to look at her and see that beautiful face. That girl probably doesn't even notice that every fae in the bar with a sex drive is staring at her. Focus, just breathe. She lifts her bottle of whisky and takes a long pull from the bottle. Damn that's good. Dyson taps her on the shoulder having shaken himself free of the succubus' pheromones.

Tamsin turns to see him smiling. Dyson laughs "Is there a reason you are the only person in this bar who is purposefully looking away from the sexy, hot succubus that just walked in? The only way to resist her is to be trying. Me thinks thou doth protest too much Tam-Tam."

"Ugh. Don't call me that, mutt. Shouldn't you be off howling at the moon or licking yourself in the corner?"

"Come on Tamsin. I'm your partner, we shouldn't have secrets" From the way he slurs the word 'secrets' Tamsin can tell Dyson had reached his drinking limit. Not that she was going to be the one to take his bottle away. There are good friends who will tell you when you've had enough, and then there are Dark friends who hand you the next drink. She smiled at the thought.

"Alright wolf. I'll throw you a bone. I kinda have a thing for everyone's favorite succubus."

The wolf looks at her with his jaw dropped, dumbfounded. I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for. Then his face changes from upset to intrigued. Uh-oh I wonder where this is going. Dyson gets close to her face, she can feel his warm breath on her skin and she shivers. Then he says the last thing Tamsin ever expected to hear from her partner.

"Let's make a bet on the next game."

Tamsin is intrigued by his statement "Ok… what are the stakes?"

"If I win then you, Bo, and I all go back to the clubhouse." He leans in and raises his eyebrows as he finishes his sentence. "Together."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I won't tell Bo that you have actual feelings for her; and I will resist the urge to rip out your throat." She can't tell he is joking until his mouth opens into a wide grin.

"Well it's not like you have a shot in hell, but I'm gonna have to say no, that deal just isn't sweet enough."

The wolf puts his hand on his chin and takes a moment to think. He snaps his fingers and says " I'll pay your bar tab"

"Then it's a done deal dog" She smiles. Dyson was drunk and had only won two of their several games that night.

"We have to make her hungry though, that way when I win she will be ready to go home with at least one of us." Dyson says

"Please" She scoffs. She uses her hands to emphasize the curves of her body. "Like she could resist all of this."

They both start laughing and clap each other on the shoulder. They set up the rack for the next game as the succubus makes her way over. She trips just as she reaches the table and Dyson reaches out for her hand. You could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife. Tamsin rolls her eyes. Lame move wolfboy, she thinks, I could do better than that in my sleep. She clears her throat. "Uh, love birds. We are in the middle of a game and I would rather not lose my lunch. Come on wolf boy, you're up."

Dyson makes his way to the pool table to take his shot. As he moves away Tamsin wonders just how blue Bo's eyes can get. So she moves towards the succubus; noting that Bo's eyes are glued to her form, soaking in every curve of the Valkyrie's body. Tamsin can feel the heat rising to her cheeks. So she decides to distract the succubus by leaning onto the table, making sure that just the right amount of her cleavage is showing. It worked, Bo can't take her eyes of her chest. Then, with visible effort, Bo moves her gaze to Dyson. Tamsin feels a little bit of jealousy towards the dog as Bo looks at him. She wants to get Bo to look at her again. Then she hears Dyson's laugh. She looks up and watches the eight ball slide into the pocket. Oh, fuck. She takes another long pull from her whisky bottle. Fuck it, a deals a deal.

Dyson looks in her direction and she gives him a nod to let him know. She's in. She walks behind the succubus. Running her hand along her shoulder, she feels the succubus quiver under her touch. She wants to make that happen again. So she leans in to Bo, lightly pressing her chest against Bo's shoulder. Her mouth is only an inch away from the succubus' ear as she whispers "Would you like another drink succulette?" The succubus looks between the two partners like she knows there is something going on between the two. Then she smiles and her eyes burn into the Valkyrie's very soul as she says "I would much rather go home for dessert".


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I got a review! Thank you, thedarkid. I shall continue to the smut. I do have a bit of an actual story line to add to the next chapter, but this one is all smut, smut, smut.

Disclaimer: Lost Girl and all its sexy characters, love quadrilaterals, and adventures is not mine. I am just borrowing it.

**Chapter Two:**

**Bo's POV**

"I would much rather go home for dessert". As soon as the words fall from her mouth, the hunger that had been rising since she walked into the bar hit a peak. She needed to feed and she was looking straight into Tamsin's eyes, mesmerized by how green they are. I want her. She looks back at Dyson and sees his strong physique, and I want him. She can see that their sexual auras are burning white-hot for her as well. She smiles, dirty thoughts of having them both flash through her mind. Tamsin snaps her fingers and startles the brunette from her fantasy. The blonde flashes her trademark smirk and looks towards her partner. "Let's blow this joint fleabag, the succubus needs a snack." Tamsin grabs her bottle of whisky and moves to leave, tipping her head in Trick's direction. Giving a silent thanks to the barkeep, he nods in return.

**Tamsin's POV**

It is a cool night. The succubus looks up, there's not a cloud in the sky. She takes one of Tamsin's hands into her own and then one of Dyson's in the other as they walk towards the truck. She is practically skipping with excitement. Dyson opens the passenger door of Tamsin's truck to let both of the girls in.

"Aww I guess chivalry isn't dead wolf, thanks; but what makes you think I'm going to let you drive my truck?"

"Come on partner." He gives her a coy smile, He's up to something. "I'm driving so you can finish off your whisky."

The blonde looks longingly to the bottle in her hand. "You're right. I wouldn't want it to go to waste and if that damn pixie gets her sparkly hands on it… well let's just say I would hate to obliterate a baby fae."

The Brunette slides into the middle and the Blonde scoots in next to her. Dyson looks at the two of them and then smiles again "I think I left my phone on the table. I'll be right back". He shuts the door for them and Tamsin rolls her eyes in response. Bo squeezes her hand. The blonde hadn't noticed that the succubus was still holding it. Her skin is so soft it's barely there. She suddenly feels how close they are, and how small her truck is. She wants to get closer to the succubus. Before she can make a move Bo puts her other hand on the blondes face and tilts her head forward, slowly, as if she is asking permission to close the distance between them. She is inches from the blonde's lips.

Their breath is mingling in the short space between them. Without warning, Tamsin closes the gap. She had waited for this for so long. She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen for the succubus but she knew right then that this was the perfect moment, it just felt right. The kiss they had shared on their search for Kenzi felt forced in comparison. This was similar to the one in Brazenwood. She hadn't known how much the brunette meant to her until that moment. She was so scared the succubus was going to die. When she killed Whitman her heart lifted. Every barrier she had built to resist the succubus had crumbled.

Bo moved to deepen the kiss. Pressing herself against the Valkyrie. Tamsin barely suppressed a moan when she felt Bo climb onto her, straddling her lap. Her hands reached up to the brunette's hair, pulling her closer. She needed what little space was left between them to close. She wanted to feel every inch of the succubus' soft skin. She captured the brunette's lips with her own and sucked on her lower lip, eliciting a moan from the succubus. The sound alone sent chills down the valkyrie's spine. The kiss grew hungry. Her hands were exploring every inch of the succubus. God there are way too many clothes in this truck. Just as the thought crossed her mind the driver's side door opened and Dyson stood there grinning. Both girls looked in his direction; Tamsin gave him a glare that said 'How dare you interrupt!' Bo looked stunned and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Looks like you girls are ready to get home."

Dyson starts the truck. He was just as ready to get to the crack shack as the girls are. Bo puts a hand on Tamsin's thigh and sends little waves of pleasure through her on the ride home. Every time she does Tamsin can feel the warmth of the succubus' touch and she can feel herself growing wet with anticipation. Dyson sniffs the air and she knows that he can tell just how wet she is. He looks towards her and gives her a quick wink. With that, she downs the last of her whisky; the embarrassment is gone the instant they get to the house, or rather shack, that Bo lives in.

**Dyson's POV**

Dyson can smell Tamsin's scent as they are driving along. He glances down to see Bo sending red waves of pleasure to her thigh. He meets his eyes with Tamsin and winks at her. The blush that rises to her cheeks is cute. He had thought about laying with the blonde before, but she is his partner. He didn't want to screw things up. Then he saw the way she looks at Bo when she doesn't think anyone else is watching. At that moment he knew that he wanted the blonde, because he knew that she cared for Bo just as much as he did. It felt like a bond had formed between them. They had a common desire to protect Bo, no matter what the cost. They are her warriors.

He pulled the truck into the small lot and killed the engine. Then he stepped outside and walked around to let the girls out. Always the gentleman. He knew how to treat a lady, He had centuries of practice under his belt. As Tamsin stepped out of the truck she stumbles on a rock. Dyson quickly reaches out to catch her before she falls to the ground. She looks at him, with a look that shows she can feel it too. The bond they share. His arm is around her little waist. She feels so small in his arms and yet she is still so strong. He pulls her to his chest and tilts her chin towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The kiss is sweet and ends too quickly. With Tamsin still pulled to his side he reaches to pull Bo to the other and he gives her the same sweet kiss. With their arms wrapped around the wolf, enveloping him in their warmth, the three start towards the shack.

Bo pulls away from Tamsin and Dyson to open the front door. She yells for Kenzi, no answer. It was still early in the evening so she doesn't look surprised. Dyson still holds the Valkyrie close to his side. He can smell her arousal and it opens the animal inside of him. He pulls her inside and closes the door, pressing her roughly up against it. The blonde can't contain a moan, she likes to play rough. She rips his shirt off so she can feel the lean muscle of his chest against her. He presses himself to her, there's no room to breathe between the two. Dyson presses his hardness against her center and she can't suppress the moan that leaves her throat.

Bo watches, her eyes a bright blue in the dim light of the shack. She licks her lips as she watches the two kissing each other hungrily. Dyson moves his lips to her neck, sucking her roughly. Making sure to leave his mark on her fair skin. The blonde digs her nails into his back and he elicits a pleasured growl from deep within him.

Dyson leans back to remove the shirt from the blonde. Bo moves toward the couple. She runs her hand down Dyson's back, sending pleasure to his senses. She puts her other hand on Tamsin's waist and does the same to her. All three of them are connected through her power. She smiles as she senses their pleasure, she can feel their need and they can feel hers. Dyson and Tamsin turn toward the aroused succubus. The blonde pulls Bo in for a kiss. Dyson moves to the brunette's backside and presses himself against her. He begins kissing and marking the brunette, who is moaning between her two lovers.

She is surrounded by their heat. Tamsin removes Bo's shirt and kisses her newly exposed breasts. Taking one of them in her left hand and using her right to pull Bo closer, she kisses the brunette again. Their lips fight for dominance. Dyson reaches around to unbutton Bo's pants and quickly removes them. Tamsin smirks as she remembers the succubus telling her she doesn't wear underwear. She now stands between the two in nothing but a bra and Tamsin decides that it is still too much clothing covering her beautiful body. So she quickly removes the bra and tosses it aside. Dyson unbuttons his own jeans and slides them off, Tamsin sees this and follows suit. They are still in their underwear and resume their assault on the naked succubus. She moans uncontrollably as they smother her. Tamsin takes her nipple into her mouth and sucks. Hearing the sounds coming from the brunette only builds to her own desire.

Tamsin leaves a trail of kisses down the front of the succubus, who then turns her head to pull Dyson into a kiss. As the Valkyrie presses her lips to the succubus' hip she sucks the skin into her mouth and bites down gently, then pulls her head back to blow a wave of air over the sensitive skin. She lifts one of Bo's legs over her shoulder, exposing her wet center. Tamsin looks up at the brunette giving her a knowing look, she did this to her. She was wet because of her skillful touch. Tamsin kissed the inside of the other woman's thigh and made a trail up towards her center. Bo was quivering in anticipation for what would come next. Her head leaned back on Dyson's shoulder who was still kissing the side of her neck and he moves his hands to tease her breasts. He kneads her breast in his palms then and pinches her nipples. His rough hands and the Valkyrie's skillfully laid kisses around her center almost send her over the edge.

Without warning Tamsin gave Bo a wide lick along her center and wrapped her mouth around her clit. She works her tongue against the sensitive nerves as she suckles her. Bo was getting close to her climax. The brunette puts her hands on the Valkyrie kneeling before her and presses herself closer to that skillful tongue. Dyson moves his hand down the front of the brunette's body. Tamsin realizes what he is doing and moves her mouth from her clit to her opening. She drives her tongue into the succubus at a mind numbing speed while Dyson teases her clit with his rough hands. The friction from Dyson's hand on her clit and the intrusion of the Valkyrie's tongue into her sex sends her over the edge. Her walls begin to tighten around the Valkyrie as she reaches her peak. Bo was all but whimpering from the orgasm as the Valkyrie continues to slowly tease her while the brunette comes down from her high.

"Oh. My. God. That was amazing!" Bo says, breathless.

"We are just getting started succubabe" Tamsin replies with a wink, she glances up at Dyson "Your turn wolf man"

A growl rips through his chest as he spins Bo around to face him. He kisses her hard, and presses his rigid cock against her. She can still feel the rough fabric of his boxers between them, the feeling of it against her center reviving her arousal. Her eyes flash blue and she pulls him into a kiss. He can feel the pull of her feeding deep within him, like an ache that turns into a fire. Igniting his passion and making him need a release. He picks her up and carries her to her bed. Tamsin follows closely behind.

Dyson sets Bo down. The brunette turns to grab the Blonde and pull her in for a kiss. She pushes Tamsin onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Dyson stands behind them and holds onto Bo's waist. He kneels down and gives her a long lick along her center to tease her. He stands behind her while she teases Tamsin. Her hand moves down to the blonde's center and he understands what Bo wants. As he presses himself inside of her, Bo presses two fingers into the blonde. Matching every thrust that Dyson gives her. He can feel her sex around him spurring him to his peak while Bo presses Tamsin towards her own.

Tamsin is kissing Bo while the brunette thrusts in and out of her. Finally getting the friction she has been aching for all night. She begins to tighten around Bo, fighting for her release. Dyson looks down and can see that Tamsin is getting close so he picks up his speed. He can feel Bo tightening around him and he gets close to his own peak. He thrusts harder, so Bo thrusts harder. All three of them quiver under each other's touch as they fall over the edge together.

Breathing heavily, Dyson lays on the bed, one female on each side of him. Both of the women are turned into the wolf with their heads resting on his shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around each of them. It feels safe, right even.

Tamsin lays there and thinks about what this could mean. If this can continue, she liked this. She likes being with the two of them. Life had never been as perfect for the Valkyrie as it was in that moment. Sharing a bed with the two most important people in all of her many lifetimes.

Dyson is content. He couldn't be happier. With one girl in each of his arms he drifts off into a deep peaceful sleep. Something he hadn't had since Bo's disappearance.

Bo looks over at her two lovers. They had drifted off. They both looked so peaceful now, like everything was right with the world. She knew they were her protectors, that they loved her. Tamsin would never admit it, but Bo could see the look in the blonde's eyes whenever they were together, she knows that look well. Bo thinks about what just happened between the three of them and drifts off with dreams of being with two people who are everything her hunger desires, her warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter the storyline starts to develop and there's some fluff. Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites. That is what keeps me updating so swiftly. It is finally the weekend so I will have plenty of time to type.

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is not mine, if it were it would not be suitable for a network television channel ;)

**Chapter 3:**

In the early morning, Kenzi sneaks back into the crack shack. Hoping Bo couldn't hear her come through the door. She shuts it quietly behind her, then turns around to see clothing thrown around the floor. When she sees two bras and a pair of men's jeans she makes a connection. Threesome. Nice one Bo, she silently congratulates her would be sister with a happy dance. It must have been a good feed too, the apartment is a complete mess. The little goth creeps up the stairs to sneak a peak of who could have caused so much turmoil to the living room.

As she glances into Bo's room she sees three shapes in Bo's bed. When her mind registers who the forms belong to, she can't help but let out a gasp. All three heads shoot up in surprise, ready to attack an intruder.

"Holy shitballs! Out of all the fae on the planet you go and succubang Dyson _and_ Tam-Tam. I can't leave you alone for a minute without you creating another love triangle, quadrilateral… thing!" Kenzi starts exclaiming in Russian, making large gestures with her hands. None of the three in the bed understand a word she's saying.

Tamsin tilts her head to the side and rolls her eyes. Then she plops her head back onto the mattress and pulls a pillow over her head, fully intending to go right back to sleep. Bo grabs the sheet and stands to calm Kenzi down, not realizing she pulled the only blanket covering the wolf. Dyson grabs a pillow to cover himself; just a little too late because Kenzi stops midsentence to cover her eyes and run out of the room. She leaves yelling "eww eww eww, it's way too early for wolf junk". Bo grabs her kimono from the edge of the bed as she follows Kenzi downstairs, leaving Dyson and Tamsin alone in her room.

**Dyson and Tamsin**

Dyson glances down at the blonde beside him who is still lying under the pillow. He is unsure of what to say to her. Tamsin glances at him from under the pillow her eyes are still heavy from sleep. "Don't you know it's creepy to watch people when they're sleeping wolf?" He chuckles in response.

"Sorry Partner; I just don't know what to say now… this is a little awkward."

"It's only awkward because you're making it awkward. We had crazy, awesome, succubus sex last night and now you want to go and make a big deal out of it. It's not."

"Well then what is it? What do we do now? Just go back to being partners. I don't think I want to do that."

The Valkyrie sighs, exasperated. Why did everyone always have to talk about everything? She turns her body to lay on her side, resting her head in her palm. "Alright, fine. Let's get this over with then." She leans toward him and presses her lips to his, the kiss is deep. "You like that right?"

"Well. Yeah of course I do."

"Okay. Then leave it at that and just go with the flow of things for once. Just don't over think it." Tamsin looks at him and raises her eyebrows, silently asking him if he understands. Then Dyson pulls her closer, rolling her on her back and kisses the blonde again as he climbs on top of her. She smiles and pulls him closer wrapping her legs around his waist.

**Bo and Kenzi**

Kenzi stands in the kitchen, still a little shaken. She turns to see Bo walking down the stairs in her kimono. She stares at the brunette expectantly, tilting her head to the side and lifting her eyebrows. The succubus looks back at her and puts her hand on her hip.

"What the hell Kenz, knock sometime?"

"Oh. No, no, no. Don't you turn this back on me Bo-Bo. You banged both the wolfman and the valkubitch. What the heck are you doing? I mean, I'm not saying I didn't totally see you and little miss bottle blonde totally hooking up at some point; but _both_ of them, like at the same time? I soo didn't see that coming." She puts a hand on either side of her head and sits down on one of their barstools. "Details Succubus, stat."

Bo looks at her best friend. She hadn't really thought about the repercussions of last night. There handn't really been time to decide where it was going, outside of her bed. She knew she wanted them both, they obviously wanted her too; but did they want more than just sex? I mean it was amazing sex. Mind blowing. Kenzi started snapping her fingers in front of her besties face.

"Hello? Earth to Bo-Bo. You're staring off into space and your eyes are doing their creepy face-sucking, glowing blue thing."

"Oh. Sorry Kenz. My mind wandered. I don't know where any of this is going, it just sort of happened."

"Oh come on wondersnatch. You didn't just trip and fall into bed with them."

"Well no, but It wasn't just me. They wanted to come home with me. Both of them, no succubus powers needed. We were at the Dal and they were playing pool…" The succubus was cut off when she heard moans coming from upstairs. Little pieces of debri started falling from the roof around them.

"Holy crap! They are totally doing it. Again!" She pauses and considers the sounds coming from upstairs. Turning back to the succubus she points to the roof and states the obvious. "Shouldn't you, like, be part of that or something?"

"Huh, I guess not." She shook her head and returned to their conversation. "Anyways Kenz. I don't know what we are, but apparently it's not just me and each of them. They like each other too. This could finally be the kind of relationship I've always been looking for. I mean they are both fae. I could be with both a guy and a girl. I don't know why but it just felt right to be with them last night. I don't think I want it to end."

Kenzi looks at her friend and sees that she is serious. She can understand why this relationship would appeal to Bo. It would answer all of the problems she's had in the past. Another piece of the ceiling falls onto the counter beside them.

"Aren't you even the least bit jealous that _your_ Dyson is upstairs giving his wolf-wang to another woman?"

Bo looks Kenzi straight in the eye and shrugs her shoulders. "No, I think it doesn't bother me because I have feelings for Tamsin too."

Kenzi looks at her, jaw dropped. "What?! When did you realize you have feelings for Tammy?"

"These feelings have been growing ever since she helped me rescue you. She's like a magnet, I'm just drawn to her. Her chi tastes soo good too. It feels like, no matter what happens, even if everyone else in the world had abandoned me like they did when you were kidnapped. She would be there. She would fight for me if I started to lose myself to the darkness. I feel safe with her."

"And what about your feelings for Dyson?"

"They've never gone away. You know that. I was hurt when he gave away his love for me. Now he has it back, it's like we get a second chance; and I think-" She gestures towards the ceiling at the noises coming from upstairs " They might want the same thing I want. To all be together."

"Okay. I get why you want to be with both of them, and I understand why each of them would want to be with you. Why would they want to be together? They've never shown that they have any feelings for each other outside of a bromance kinda thing."

"I dunno Kenz."She dusts off the counter with her hand. "You will have to ask them, but the evidence doesn't lie." She says, wiping the counter and holding out her hand to show her the ceiling dust as proof. "On another note, did you just get home?"

"Oh, right. There's something I need to talk to you about. Last night me and Vex ran into some dark fae assholes. Vex kicked their asses using his badass Mesmer skills; but when they cornered us in the alley outside of the mall they said something about 'they don't have the succubus, He will be angry.' They looked scared Bo. Of whoever it is that sent them. Vex tried to "convince" them to talk about who 'He' is but they didn't budge."

"Okay. I already know the Wanderer, or whoever he is, is after me. It's only a matter of time before he finds me." Bo looks at Kenzi with sympathy. "I am so, so sorry that you are mixed up in all of this because of me."

"Aww c'mon Bo. Even if they hadn't come after me and Vex, you know my ass would be sparking up right next to yours in that fight. This baby fae is ready to kick some ass."

"Thanks Kenz. I love you." She lightly punches the little fae on the shoulder.

"Love you too Bo-Bo." She smiles and punches Bo back. "Now we gotta figure out who the fuck is looking for you and how to get to him first. To the Trickipedia lair!"

Just as Kenzi finishes her sentence footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. Dyson is buttoning his shirt and Tamsin is pulling her messy hair back into a ponytail. Bo and Kenzi look at each other, smile and then look back at the other two fae. "Busted!" They say in unison. Dyson looks at Bo, wondering if what just happened between him and Tamsin was ok. She smiles, and he smiles back. Tamsin looks away from the whole room and starts looking through cabinets in the kitchen.

Kenzi watches the blonde who seems a little flustered as she rifles through the cabinets "Whatcha doin Tam-Tam?"

"If we are going to have a heart-to-heart, I'm gonna need a drink."

"No need. Bo and I have already covered all of the bases." She winks at Tamsin."Like y'all did last night, I heard there were more than a few homeruns." She chuckles."We have a problem though and we are gonna need Tricks help. I'll explain on the way." With that the dark-haired thief hops off the counter and starts towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to everyone who has sent me reviews; they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I'll keep it up if y'all do! FYI all the Valkyrie lore in this chapter is completely made up, I'm sorry if I step on anyone's toes.

In this chapter there is a Valkyrie's confession, an explosion, and I tried to write my very first fight scene. It will definitely need some work so I'm sure there will be an edited update. Let me know what y'all think!

Disclaimer: Again, lost girl is not mine. I wish it was, but giving me the power to control that sexy cast of characters would be dangerous, and kinky. Very, very kinky.

**Chapter Four**

The Dal Riata is empty when they walk inside. They look around the bar and see no sign of Trick. So they decide to walk downstairs to his lair. They find the old barkeep at his desk, hunched over a large book. The book is layered in what looks like centuries of dust. Hale is standing by his side, talking to him in a low voice. Trick looks up to find the four fae standing around the room. He takes off his reading glasses and places them on the desk.

Kenzi is eyeing all the trinkets he has on his shelves as she moves around the room. He makes a mental note to make sure nothing is "misplaced" when the group leaves. Tamsin spreads out on the sofa like she owns it. Dyson stands at the door observing everything in the room and listening for any sounds outside the door. Bo walks towards her grandfather and sits on his desk.

"Hey Trickster. This looks shiny, does it do anything fun?" Kenzi points to an amulet on the shelf.

"Don't… touch that." He sighs. "That's the Necklace of Hamoria. It's from Greece. It is very valuable and it grants the wearer eternal youth and beauty."

"Ohhh. I'm totally gonna borrow that sometime." She leaves the necklace and turns towards the rest of the room.

Trick runs his hands through his hair, and looks towards Bo. "So to what do I owe this honor?" Bo eyes him suspiciously. His eyes have dark circles, like he hasn't slept in weeks. "Is everything ok Trick? You look a little worn out."

"Hale has just informed me that there are some dangerous dark fae wondering the streets. We were actually just about to call all of you. I've been looking through some books over the last few days and I'm afraid I can't find anything about them."

"Wow. That's actually why we are here. Kenzi and Vex ran into some bad fae yesterday. They were looking for me. We came here hoping you would know who they are and where we can find them. I've got some really serious questions I want to ask these guys about that damn train and what the hell happened when I was on it." She moves to sit on the sofa next to Tamsin, who moves her legs to give the brunette room. Bo leans down and puts her hands on her head. "I just hate not knowing anything, the last three months are just one big blank." Tamsin looks guiltily towards Bo and places a hand on her back.

"Do you remember the fight we had before you disappeared? How I told you that when I didn't take you to Him I had cursed us both." She looks down. Her hands clench into fists. "I think these guys have been sent by Him to carry that curse out. Not only that, I think they are the curse. When a Valkyrie breaks a blood oath, like the one I gave the Wanderer to bring you in, she becomes a fallen Valkyrie. We are cursed to spend the rest of our many lifetimes being hunted, over and over. This will never end." The blonde fights to hold back the tears that are threatening to escape, so she clenches her fists tighter. Her nails dig into her palm, the pain distracts her from her emotions. She looks to Bo and continues. "That bottle I threw at you before we fought. It was from the druid Mossimo. It's what put you on that train. I'm so sorry Bo." She turns away from the Succubus, ashamed.

Trick can sense that there's been some kind of shift in the blonde's feelings towards his granddaughter as he watches the Valkyrie confess. He feels like he's missing out on some important information.

Bo gets up and walks around the room, contemplating the Valkyrie's words. An angry heat rises to her cheeks and she turns towards the Valkyrie; she looks like she's about to say something but then she turns away and continues pacing. She's quite ready to share what's going through her head; but as she's walking around room thoughts of the Valkyrie pop into her head. The memory of the blonde helping her save Kenzi, from after Brazenwood when she told the Valkyrie she was 'one of the good ones', she knew she meant it. The guilt in her beautiful green eyes the day they fought. The look in her eyes right now spelled it out better than what the Valkyrie could say in a million words. She had sentenced herself to death to save Bo's life.

"You weren't supposed to be real." The blonde murmurs, tears now flow freely from her eyes. When it comes to Bo she can't hold anything back. Not anymore. "He never said why he wanted you, just that you were a priority and he needed the best to bring you down. I thought I would be killing two birds with one stone since the Morrigan wanted you out of the way as well."

"Wait." Bo says, holding up her hand as the Valkyrie tries to continue. "It does seem really convenient that both the Morrigan and this Wanderer guy made those requests at the same time. What if they are working together? I mean, the Morrigan claims she only wants me gone because I'm an unaligned thorn in her side, but I've never actually done anything to her that she didn't start. I have a strong feeling that I should go talk to her."

"I'm going with you" The blonde states. Bo knows that she could never talk the Valkyrie out of going. She was determined to be by Bo's side. Everyone else in the room has been holding their breath since the blonde's confession. Not really sure what to say. Kenzi is the first to snap out of it. She walks towards the Valkyrie and smacks her across the face. "That's for sending Bo to that train." Tamsin places her hand to the stinging sensation on her cheek. Then the little Russian leans in and kisses Tamsin gently on the cheek. "and that's for bringing her back."

Tamsin's eyes open wide and she looks at Kenzi sincerely. "I didn't bring her back though. Dyson did."

"No Tam-Tam. Bo hasn't been the same since Dyson brought her home. All she did was sit on the couch and throw knives; She was in a really bad place emotionally. When I say you brought her back, I mean that last night you fixed whatever has been broken in her since that train. She's my Bo-Bo again. Thank you Tamsin." At that, Tamsin wrapped her arms around Kenzi and whispered into her ear. "Thank you soo much Kenzi. You have no Idea what the means to me."

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable Tamsin steps away from Kenzi and turns towards Bo. "I know that what I did is unforgiveable, and I have no idea what happened on that train; but I will fight until my last breath to help you figure it out. To help you get the closure you need. Please let me do that."

"Tamsin. Stop." She reaches out her hand and places it on the blonde's face. The same spot Kenzi had just smacked. She presses her cheek further into her caress."I'm not angry with you. You risked your life to save mine and all of your future lives. Whoever this is they are after you now too, they are the ones who put me on that train. You were just a means to an end. Don't worry, we will find them; and I'm going to put an end to them for good." Her eyes shine blue as she says the last sentence, her inner succubus burning for revenge. She leans in and kisses the blonde quickly and then pulls back. Tamsin stands there in awe, unable to look away fom the woman. She was everything the wanderer had said she would be.

Trick stands there in confusion. Now he knows he has missed something between the two. Dyson clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got company." He tilts his head towards the door. Footsteps can be heard in the distance. There's a lot of clatter, chairs and tables being flipped and glasses are being broken. When she hears bottles breaking against the floor, Tamsin forcefully pulls her gaze away from the succubus. "Damnit! that better not be the good stuff they are breaking." The blonde says nonchalantly. She was trying to lighten the mood that had surrounded them, and it helped her to hide her feelings behind a heavy note of sarcasm.

Tamsin pulls two knives from inside of her jacket. Dyson stands beside the door, waiting for the intruders to break in. Hale moves to stand in front of Kenzi. She looks at the detective and they share a knowing glance. He would protect her. She smiles at the thought, even though she really wishes she hadn't given the twig of Zamora to Massimo in exchange for her fae-ness or at least that she had brought her Katana Geraldine. At least she had Hale, and her new fae powers. Trick pulls a dagger from under his desk and Bo pulls hers from her boot. They were all ready for a fight.

The door explodes. Dyson stumbles back, smoke is everywhere and splinters had flown towards him. A shard of what was once the doors frame sticks from his shoulder. He growls at the intrusion and the pain. He half-shifts into his wolf counterpart. The muscles in his shoulders and back flex and he looks up with yellow, canine eyes. A sense of strength emanates from him.

Four figures dressed in black step through the debri. Dyson takes them all on. Slashing at their chests. One of the attackers manages to push the wolf into a corner and the other three wander around them into the room. Ready to attack the other fae. Bo throws a knife at the one that has Dyson cornered. It howls in pain at the blade protruding from his neck. It doesn't take long for the dark form to fall lifeless to the ground and then disappear in a cloud of black smoke. Dyson comes back into the fight. The other three figures are outnumbered.

One of them lunge past Hale and go for Kenzi. Before Hale can turn to help, Kenzi has her hand on his arm and he is shaking uncontrollably from her touch. He looks like he is being tazed. Dyson laughs "nice trick sparky." He says, flashing her a smile. Hale nods to her, impressed. The form falls to the ground, unconscious but not dead.

The other two figures go straight for Bo and Tamsin. Dyson circles around to surround them, blocking their exit from the door. The two remaining attackers stand in front of Bo and Tamsin. Bo looks towards Kenzi, checking that she is ok. She sees the figure of the man she tasered stand up off the ground and pull a blade towards Kenzi's neck. Bo releases the knife in her hand to take him down, it lands squarely on her mark, he falls in a cloud of smoke. Kenzi puts a hand on her neck, wiping away a small drop of blood "I am suddenly really glad you spent so much time killing the mannequin".

As Bo is looking away more Black smoke fills the room and three more figures appear around Bo and Tamsin. "What the hell are these things?"

One of the figures goes to stab Tamsin and Bo pushes her out of the way, taking the blade to her side. "No, Bo!" The blonde and Dyson both yell. She slumps to the ground. Dyson slices through the figures throat with his claws and it disappears, just like the other dead. Tamsin kicks one of the other attackers in the stomach, pushing it towards Kenzi and Hale. Kenzi zaps it and Hale pulls a dagger from his coat. Four more figures appear from nothing. They attack Trick, Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi.

Tamsin turns to see the last figure put its arms around Bo and rushes forward. She realizes the other figures are a distraction and in the instant that the figure begins to turn itself to smoke Tamsin knows he is trying to take Bo with him. Without thought, she pushes Bo out of the way and disappears in the smoke. Taking the brunettes place.

Once the blonde is taken into the portal all the other figures in the room dissipate. Bo looks around, doing a head count. Her side is bleeding and Dyson rushes to help her stand. "Where's Tamsin?" Bo starts to panic as she looks to the wolf. "How? How could they take her with them? No!" she exclaims. "They wanted me. Why would she do that. No. no. no. I only just found her."

Dyson holds the brunette, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Bo. We will find her, but you need to feed first. Then we will go hunt them down." He releases a growl. Expressing the raw pain he feels at the blonde's disappearance. Bo looks around the empty room "Where did the figures go? Why did they leave?" The wolf looks at her, unknowing.

Trick speaks up and says "They got at least half of what their boss wanted and they were losing a lot of men. They took having the Valkyrie as a victory and left. We will find her Bo, I promise."

**Tamsin**

She chokes on smoke. She can't see a thing and she realizes it is because a dark blindfold covers her eyes. She's restrained to a chair with handcuffs, fuzzy cuffs. She coughs again, unable to get the acrid smoke from her lungs. There's a dark laugh right in front of her, and then she feels pain in the back of her head spots appear at the sides of her vision. She tells herself to stay awake. Then she hears a rush of air and feels another smack, you can fight this, you are a Valkyrie. She struggles against her restraints. _Whack!_ Everything goes black again.


	5. Chapter 5

Soo Soo sorry, I got distracted by other fics and lost my three-way vibe. Don't worry it is back! Time for more of the story, onward! P.S. All of you straight, dirty-minded, smutty people will love this. Edited, I think it reads a little smoother now… I may have been half asleep on the first go.

Disclaimer: Lost Girl=Not mine… I love word-porn anyways :-P

**Chapter Five**

**Tamsin**

She woke still blindfolded and cuffed to a chair. A familiar voice came from directly in front of her "Well, Well, Well… Not the bitch I was hoping for, but you will do." Tamsin lifted her head to face the sound. "Dammit bitch, un-cuff me!" she pulled against the cuffs to no avail.

She heard the sound of fingers snapping and the shuffing of feet. "Remove the blindfold, she already knows who I am." Large hands tugged the material from head. Tamsin glared at the man in front of her like she could kill him with that look, he lacked confidence as he backed away unable to look away from the icy stare, no Valkyrie powers needed. She turned to look at woman who was obviously holding the reins of the situation "I said fucking un-cuff me Evony."

The Morrigan sat across from her in a very nice sofa chair. She held a martini glass in one hand and sat with her legs crossed to the side her body leaning to one side of the chair. Tamsin was staring at her as though there were daggers in her gaze. The bitch laughed maniacally "Now where's the fun in that? Come on Tamsin, you may not be the Succubus like I wanted; but you can still pass on a message for me. Besides, I still owe you for that little stunt with the fae that was in a coma."

Evony stood from her seat and sauntered over to the blonde. She leaned in and whispered into her ear "Besides, I always knew you would look good in restraints." It was hard to decipher whether she had meant to sound cold, evil, or seductive. In one sentence she had managed all three. A shiver rolled down Tamsin's spine, not out of fear for the Morrigan herself, but for the punishment she knew she could bestow for her insolence. Not many left her dungeons unscarred.

Evony knew the effect she could have on people. She may be ruthless, but as a leader she has to be; especially a leader of the Dark. _Ah,_ _Being on top is never easy_. She smiled at the innuendo. She favored the Valkyrie, she always did her job. She was one of the best, and not hard to look at either. Not giving her the information from the fae in a coma had been her first slip up. As for not giving Bo over to the Wanderer… Well, that's why they were all here now.

She did have to punish her though… word had gotten around about her failures. She couldn't be seen as weak in the eyes of the Dark, not now. They need a strong leader for the Evil that is heading this way. She turned to the large man still standing in the corner, his frightened eyes still glued to the Valkyrie, "Go and fetch Vex, and then jump off a cliff or something, I can't bear to look at you. You are pathetic."

The man got flustered and bowed his head in her direction "Y-y-yes Evo-" He corrected himself "Morrigan." Then he left the room.

"Wow. Is that the best henchman you could find… 1-900-Fae-Pussies called, they want him back." Tamsin snapped to the Morrigan. Easily making jokes in the face of imminent danger.

"He was a friend of a friend's cousin or something. Who cares. What should I do with you? Hmmm… most of the Dark are talking about how you walked all over me, how you betrayed me. You know I can't let you leave here unharmed, right?"

Tamsin squirmed a little in the chair "I assumed something would have to be done."

"Why didn't you just tell me what the man said? " Evony already had an idea of why, it was ridiculously obvious. She had thought Tamsin would be strong enough to resist the Succubus. She held her arms out and motioned around the room "We could have avoided all of this."

"Cut the shit Evony, we both know you love this. You thrive on chaos, and you already know why I didn't tell you what the dark fae said. You know I can't betray her. So, Bitch, how about you tell me why the fuck YOU went through all this trouble to get Bo."

"Straight to the tough questions. Alright, we will play your way, for now. Believe it or not I am on the Succubus' side."

Tamsin almost cried she was laughing so hard. "HaHa! You! Oh wow! Why the hell would I believe that? You have been trying to get her behind bars since she came, hell you hired ME to do it. How is that helping her? You know, she has a theory that you are working with the Wanderer."

She was surprised by the sudden sting on her cheek, her head was thrown to the side as the Morrigan smacked her across the face. "Listen up buttercup. I was helping her, whether you believe it or not doesn't matter. You need to listen to me. I am not working with the Wanderer, I have been trying to prevent a fucking apocalypse. Since the moment that damn succubus showed up here I knew she was the one."

Tamsin was suddenly hanging on her every word. She narrowed her eyes "What do you mean 'the one'?"

The Morrigan threw her hands in the air. "How can you not know? Of course you don't, the Blood King wouldn't jeopardize his beloved granddaughter for a prophecy." Put an hand on either side of the chair Tamsin was tied to and leaned in, her face was inches from the blonde's. She could feel her warm breath on her cheek as she spoke. "I mean, dear Valkyrie, that Bo is part of yet another grand scheme to end the world. Whether or not she is its savior, or the cause of its demise, is completely up to her. I have been trying to imprison her so that I could keep her close. You and I both know that prophecies always follow through."

"Spit it out then, what is this new prophecy and what does it entail?" _How does this girl always manage to find trouble and why did she have to fall for the most complicated damn woman on the planet… because she's Bo_. Whatever this is, they would face it together, and they would kick it's ass.

"I don't have it. I only know that it ends with the usual fire, destruction, world domination… and most importantly my death."

"Well at least now I know why you've been such a pain in the ass. What is your message for Bo then?"

Evony leaned closer to Tamsin resting against her cheek as she whispered the words into her ear "Ask the Blood King."

**Back at the Dal**

Dyson lifts Bo from the ground, his arms circle under her knees and he cradles her head against his chest. The stab wound on her side is deep and her face shines pale in the soft light of Trick's lair. He looks around the room taking in the other fae, trying to decide what should happen next. Bo was in no shape to give direction, after she was healed they could decide a plan of action. His heart ached for Tamsin, He would do whatever it took to get her back.

"Dyson." It was Trick who spoke. He looked to the ground almost sheepishly, but he knew what needed to happen. He had been married to a succubus after all. "There is a bedchamber upstairs past the bar. The door to the left. Take her there. We will wait for you."

"Thanks Trick." Dyson bowed his head in respect. It can't be easy for the old man to offer his space, knowing full well what Bo needed. Love is a strange and mysterious thing, in all forms.

He carried the brunette up the stairs to the closed bar. The room was small, furnished with nothing but a bed and a set of drawers. The walls were bare except for two gas lamps. He laid the woman in his arms down on the bed. Tears still fell from her eyes as he looked into them. She looked heartbroken, it was a feeling he shared. He pressed a simple kiss to her lips "We will find her my love, and we will bring her home."

He presses himself harder into the kiss, begging her to feed from him with a simple action. She couldn't resist the temptation, her inner succubus was begging for release. She grabs him by the collar of his open shirt and pulls him down on top of her. Pressing herself against his groin. She ignores the burning pain in her side as she wraps her legs around his waist. Then she struggles with the clasp on his belt, excitement radiates from her as she finally fumbles it open. Tugging on one end, she watches as the leather slides slowly around his waist. Then she undoes the button of his jeans and pulls the zipper down.

All of his patience had worn thin, how could she torment him so? Every move she made was agonizingly seductive. The way she sat back on the bed, looking at him with that burning gaze. He felt the heat rise within him. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and then smiled, showing her beautifully straight teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. A growl erupted from his chest, he kissed her hard, passionately. Pressing himself against her so she would feel exactly what response her teasing warranted.

He rocks his hips into her. Causing her to moan against him, pressing herself closer. He leans in and sucks that delicious looking lip that she had teased him with into his mouth, gliding his tongue along its edge. She pulls back, challenging him. He opens his mouth against hers, allowing her tongue to glide along the inside of his upper lip. Bo leans her head back to absorb some of his chi.

His head is swimming with passion. The pull of Bo feeding seems to keep him locked in place unable to move as she held him under her power. When she stops the flow and he feels suddenly drained and turned on at the same time. The passion from before is heightened by the sensitivity of the moment. Having Bo feed from him was like sharing a part of his soul with her. It makes him feel closer to her than he had ever been to any being before.

She was amazing, and she was healed. Her wound had closed itself, her eyes were illuminated. She all but pounces on him. Attacking every inch of his exposed skin, she pulled his shirt over his head and lays a trail of kisses down his chest. Sucking the skin over his hip before she bites him, hard enough to leave a mark. A lust-filled growl comes from deep within him. She lays sultry kisses just along the top of his boxers getting slowly closer to where he needs her most. With one hand on either side of his jeans she pulls his pants and boxers off simultaneously. The action allows his erection to stand proud.

She licks along the length of him, from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. Then wraps her lips tightly around his tip and pulls him into her mouth, very lightly grazing her teeth along the sensitive nerves as she takes him in, inch by inch. Dyson's head falls back, his pulse quickens. He is lost to ecstasy. Her mouth envelops him entirely and she begins to move herself back and forth along him. Swirling her tongue around his tip every time she reaches it, only to dive back down and take him again, and again.

Before he could become too overtaken by her mouth he lays a hand on her head and guides her back to his lips, kissing her gently. Then he flips her on her back. He strips her of her shirt and bra, giving attention to her newly exposed breasts. His tongue swirls around each of the already hardened buds. Then, he impatiently removes each of her boots and her tight black leggings. Growing more excited as her body is slowly revealed. He sits back on the bed and admires her. The way the light from the gas lamps plays on her skin is tantalizing. It dances across her, turning her pale skin a light cream. A thought occurrs to him and he smiles, he suddenly needs a taste.

With a hand on each of her ankles he spreads her legs, running his tongue up the length of her smooth thigh. He runs his hands down her side, roughly gripping her skin as they move down her to hold her hips. At the same time that his hand reaches her hips he presses his mouth to her center, lapping his tongue against her core.

She grips the sheet on either side of her, her mouth held open by a silent moan as he goes down on her. The contrast of his rough tongue against her soft folds was driving her closer to climax. She begins to move her hips against his mouth, creating as much friction as she can; but she wants more. She needs to feel him, all of him.

He rose to mount her, setting himself between her legs. He drags the tip of his penis along her soaking wetness. Then presses himself against her opening, surprised that despite their foreplay she was still incredibly tight. With a little more force he slid into her, and begins working himself back and forth; going deeper with each thrust. Her velvet skin envelopes him, pulling him further into her. He pushes harder and faster, circling his hips as he drives down into her.

She shakes beneath him, writhing in passion. She shifts her hips and rises to grind against him, matching his every thrust. He stretches her in the most delicious ways. Pressing at every angle, hitting just the right spot over, and over. She was getting so close "Dyson, Harder… I'm gonna c—" Her back arches off the bed and her knuckles turn white as she grips the sheet. She sinks her teeth into Dyson's shoulder biting down to keep from screaming as her release overtakes her. As she rides through the waves of her orgasm her legs shake.

Her orgasm leaves her contracting around him increasing the friction of his movements. Moments later he tenses, driving into her with a few hard thrusts. He releases a throaty groan then relaxes against her. She smiles against his lips before she kisses him and they lay there, enjoying the last few moments of him being inside of her. When he stops feeling her tighten around him, he rolls onto his back and pulls her close one of his hands running through her hair as they catch their breath.

"Thank you, Dyson."

He smiles to her and kisses her on the head. "Anytime, sweetheart. We have to go…"

"I know, we have to go get our girl." She smiles. She was filled with chi now, she felt like she could take on the world.

They both rose and gathered the clothes they had flung carelessly around the room, getting dressed before they headed back to the lair.

When they walk into the room, Kenzi is leaning against Trick's desk playing with an orb as the barkeep tried to steal it away she would throw it above his reach. He looked like he was getting increasingly worried about the object. Kenzi laughed and handed it back to him. They looked up to see the two walking across the remains of the door.

The moment was a little bit awkward, but leave it to Kenzi to break the ice "We heard you two banging like a screen door in a hurricane. Glad to see you are re-energized succubunny."

"I am definitely recharged. Are you guys ready for a rescue mission?"


End file.
